Saving Billy Black
by Whatsername21018
Summary: This is a One Shot deviation from a longer story I am writing entitled Take On:Twilight Saga Negative Exposure(plz read) After the devastating attack of the residents in Forks Billy Black struggles to find who he is after almost being murdered, but instead being turned into the very thing his ancestors sought to destroy. Could love from his family save him? From a mate? Plz review!


Author  
This is a one shot taking place in the universe of the longer story I have been working on entitled  
Take On: Twilight Saga Negative exposure. It takes place between the Chapters "Newborns" and "Time to Kill". So if this little story doesn't make as much sense as you would like it to I suggest reading that first, or after you read this. Negative Exposure takes place pretty much right where Breaking Dawn left off with some changes to the story line. For example Renesmee has a twin brother named Masen. The story may seem slow going at first but I promise you that it is worth the read. I really wanted to know what would happen with the next generations of Wolves and Cullens so please enjoy what my mind painted. Without further Ado here is my one shot.  
*************************************************************************

Huilen's POV.

Nahuel had joined the meeting in the Denali home, I was tending to my remaining great nieces and nephews as he and Leah discussed our future. I hoped they would grow to call me Aunt as their father had, instead of Great Aunt, it was too proper for me as Nahuel was as good as my son anyway. They weren't sitting together, or even speaking to each other yet. I hope that Leah will be able to forgive my nephew soon, he loved her so, it was killing him to stay away from her at a time like this.

That awful waste of flesh Joham was responsible for the death of their daughter today, not Nahuel. It was all that I could do to help them, to watch these precious little creatures while their parents recovered their relationship. I would always be here to protect them, just as I had Nahuel. I've gotten the hang of it after a century and a half.

Huilen's POV 2 years later.

It was warm here today, the sun not covered by a single cloud. Where we lived now, we didn't have to worry about hiding, no one ever came here. I had not seen a single human, except for the ones that lived here with us since we moved to Baffin Bay. I was standing on the back porch watching my newphews and nieces run around, and play fight with the Cullen children. I enjoyed watching Leah and Nahuel play with them, being wrestled to the ground every now and then by two or more of them. It was heartwarming. Leah laughed uncontrollably when Nahuel picked up both Lena and Pyre and hurled them onto Leah who was already on the ground with Nehuen.

I loved seeing Nahuel smile again, knowing his wife was his again. He loved that girl so; I honestly thought he had lost her; it took her months for her to allow him to touch her again.

"An Imprinter has a hard time being able to let go of those they have imprinted on. Regardless of what they may have done, it's almost as if the bond forces them to forgive the infraction. No matter how much it may pain them." Edward said to me gazing toward the backyard, admiring the same scene I was.

I chuckled. "Thoughts are meant to remain private you know. Some would consider you rude Edward."

"Some have." He replied with a grin. We just stood together watching the children play together, Nahuel's sisters Serena and Masen made their way outside to join in on the training, but mostly fun, to the joy of all the kids playing.

"They are growing too quickly." I said sighing.

"You have gone through this once before though." Edward stated. "Surely you must love this opportunity to feel the love for them while this young again."

"Oh I do. But trust me Edward, once your little ones finishing growing, eventually, you will long for more." He didn't say anything, only nodded.

"They all look about 10 or 11 now. It won't be long now, just a few more years of childhood." I said fondly smiling at them all.

"Their childhood doesn't have to end just because they have stopped growing." He said to me staring intently at his daughter laughing from Huenu tickling her.

It was then we heard the footsteps fast approaching from behind. Those in the field continued to play. Edward and I however both turned, waiting whoever it was to come through the door. Emily burst through the door, with Samara in her arms a joyous expression on her face.

"Edward!" She said excitedly.

Edward beamed. "It's about time." He said making his way back into the house. I was confused.

"Leah!" Emily boomed from the porch, stopping everybody's motion from the yard. "Jacob is back, with Billy!"

Immediately I watched Leah and Renesmee start running as quickly as they could from the yard. I followed them inside to view an extremely touching moment. Jacob dropped to his knee's when Renesmee jumped onto him in a hug. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Look how big you've grown!" He exclaimed. "It's been so long." He finished squeezing her a little tighter.

"I've missed you so much Jacob!" Nessie said fighting her own tears. She looked wide eyed up at him. "Are you back for good this time?"

It had been two years since we had last seen Jacob or his father. The last time I had seen Billy Black he was still writhing in pain from his transformation. From what I had been told Billy had despised what he had become and he Jacob and Josephine went with the Russian duo Anya and Vera to take on the responsibility of conversion. I could relate. I was disgusted with myself, with poor little Nahuel even, when I underwent my transformation into a vampire. Billy seemed calm at least now, although he did have an almost crazed look in his eye.

"I'll be here for a while Ness, but now that I have finished helping my dad I have work to do with your Grandpa in Volterra." Jacob continued.

She took a deep breath in, trying not to let her emotions show. But Jacob could tell. He smiled at her and lifted her cheek.

"I promise you little one, I will be here every other week if that's what it takes to make sure you never make that face again. Okay?" He finished smiling.

Renesmee giggled letting out that breath. That was a good enough compromise for her. Jacob stood to be greeted the only member of his pack who was in Canada at the moment, Leah. They embraced each other like old friends would, she even kissed his cheek before resting his head against his chest.

"Welcome home Jake. I've missed you. How's your dad." She ended looking towards Billy who still had said nothing.

Jacob looked towards him himself. "Dad, why don't you answer your awaiting crowd?" He joked moving towards his father.

Billy smiled, it wasn't as I remember it being, but he seemed genuinely happy to see the familiar face of Leah. "Hello Leah." Billy said, his voice wasn't as gruff as it had been while he was human. "I'm okay. I just still have a lot to adjust too."

"Well yeah, like looking down at everybody again." Jacob jested toward his father.

I assumed this was how their relationship worked, as Billy heartily laughed at his statement.

"Renesmee." Jacob asked the little girl who hadn't left Jacob's side since we walked through the door. "Would you mind getting your Grandpa Charlie and Sue for me? I think my dad would like to see them."

Billy grabbed for his throat. "Jacob, not so many." He said hesitantly.

He was concerned about hurting somebody that was good at least. Progress.

"Relax dad." Jacob said placing his arm around his shoulder. "You've got this." He finished reassuringly.

"Daddy?" Billy's daughter Rachael said disbelievingly making her way down the stairs. "Daddy is it really you?" She reached Billy hugging him without hesitation, no fear.

He embraced his daughter, inhaling her scent and shuddering. "My beautiful girl, I have missed seeing your face. I was horrified you and Paul didn't make it out of the attack alive. Jacob reassured me though." He finished truly smiling now, looking from his daughter, to his son.

Rachael had tears pouring from her eyes from happiness and relief. She giggled. "Daddy we have a surprise for you and for Jacob." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and beamed.

"You're not pregnant are you? I'll kill Paul!" Jacob said seething.

Rachael laughed. "No No…nothing like that."

"Thank God." Billy replied with a chuckle to himself, Charlie, Sue, Renesmee, and Ian finally making their way into this warming moment. "I've already had to deal with that shock from Rebecca I'm not ready to be a grandpa again." He finished laughing.

Rachael went on grinning. "Well, it's funny you should mention Rebecca. That's the surprise daddy! I sent for them when…when I called Rebecca to tell her the news about you. It took a lot of explaining but…She's here daddy, her whole family. Come out guys!" She called.

Rebecca emerged already crying, her son Ramone in front of her and her younger daughter Solana by her side. Her husband Solomon stood attentively by her side. He knew he could not stop Billy if he attacked as he was only human, but he also knew he couldn't stop Rebecca from seeing him. When they flew here from Hawaii, Rachael had told her Billy had died. And for the most part it was the truth. Rebecca had no idea of the supernatural on goings happening in Forks, Rachael thought her sister would find her insane trying to explain their father had been turned into a vampire, and their brother a wolf, on the phone.

"It's safe Becca." Rachael said to her sister who needed no further instruction.

She ran to her father and embraced him tightly. "I thought you had died and I wasn't here!" She began sobbing. "I'm so sorry daddy!" She exclaimed.

Billy looked crushed, overwhelmed even. "Rebecca hush, thank God you and your family we not here that day, or I may have lost you." He rubbed her head and completely absorbed his daughters touch.

Jacob looked like he might cry himself and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "I had no idea you were here. Thank you for coming." He hugged her, and then let her go back to her father.

Jacob walked over to his nephew and niece whom he hadn't seen in quite some time and marveled at their growth, albeit wasn't as extreme as Renesmee's however. The families sat joined together for the next few hours reminiscing and filling Billy in on their lives over the past few years.

I did what I normally do and became a wallflower. I enjoyed observing, it's what I did best after devoting my life to watch Nahuel. Now that we were with such a larger group of people I never felt certain when I should speak. I'd rather listen.

Huilen's POV a few weeks later.

Once again I was watching the young one's burn off some energy in the backyard. Billy adored spending the time being able to run with his two grandchildren, it was touching to say the least. Going from being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life, to suddenly becoming the most resilient you have ever been. I admired his courage and his strength throughout this ordeal. He was even able to adjust to the diets. Nahuel and I even had difficulties with that when we were first born. It took us quite some time to be able to feel fulfilled from the blood of animals.

I wonder if Billy would ever consider finding himself a companion now. He never had after his wife Sarah had died. Now that he has died I wonder if finally he could let himself live again.

"He thinks about it." Edward said once again joining me, enjoying the children just being themselves, being happy.

I laughed feeling the strangest sense of De Ja Vu. "You are making a habit of observing them with me Edward. As well as reading thoughts I would rather keep to myself." I finished embarrassed and intrigued at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It isn't something that I can turn off." He didn't smile as he said it, he was sincere.

"It's okay my friend. There are much worse afflictions in the world." I said looking back at Billy, the man I had slowly been growing quite found of.

Edward laughed. "Quite found?" He smirked my direction. "Huilen, fascinated with is more appropriate I believe."

I would have blushed if I could. "Okay so maybe there aren't any worse things than what you do." I said jokingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have crossed his mind once or twice." Edward smiled.

"Yes, well it's not as if the range of females he is surrounded by is unlimited." I said doubting myself.

I was not a virgin, I did feel the touch of a man before I had been turned, but I had never done so as a Vampire. I thought myself a monster for too long, it was a touch I missed.

"Huilen, Billy just spent the past two years with his son and three extremely attractive women trying to figure out what he has become. If he was lust crazed he had every opportunity." He finished staring at me directly instead of talking to each other while looking ahead of us. "You're so quiet all of the time." He continued. "Make yourself noticed and talk to him. He thinks you're quite breathtaking."

I finally smiled, my chest suddenly aching where my long dead heart lie. Maybe just because it didn't beat didn't mean it didn't feel.

"It does, trust me. My two little ones are the proof that we deserve love too, and sometimes it's too much of a pull to ignore." He ended proudly.

I nodded. "I suppose that means I should actually have a conversation with him then. If I plan on getting anywhere?" I smiled.

He patted my back reassuringly. "You'll do fine. He has already glanced at you twice since I have been standing here; I promise you that they were nothing but wonderful things."

I beamed.

Huilen's POV Just a few hours later.

My head was swimming with emotions as I lay here in the canopy with Billy. We had been talking for hours out here in the forest overlooking the shoreline from Baffin Bay. The smell of the ocean and the crashing of the waves set for the most romantic scenery. I longed for him to reach out for me, to embrace me, but I was more than content with just talking with him.

This was the most I had ever shared with another person in my entire existence, other than my Sister and my Nephew of course. He shared himself with me as well. He spoke very fondly of Sarah and the impact her death head on the lives of him and their children. I reminded him how lucky his children were to not have completely lost both of their parents.

He always smiled when he spoke of them, it was wonderful Rebecca and Solomon agreed to move back closer to her father. It raised Billy's spirits so much. He revealed to me that he felt ashamed to call himself a Quileute now that he was the very thing his family genes sought out to destroy.

"We're different." I told him inching closer. "Do you want to hurt anybody?"

He looked away disgusted. "Sometimes, I feel the urge s too strong. Even when I am around Ramone and Solana. My own kin." He finished shaking his head.

"But you ignore it Billy. That makes you better than what your family was destined to fight. Had you not been changed you would have abandoned the children who bring you so much joy in this world." I finished, never taking my eyes off of him.

He finally looked back to me, less anguish across his face. "You know me quite well Huilen, and we have only been out here a few hours."

"I am a good listener." I said sheepishly. Moving further away to where I had been moments ago.

This time he moved closer to me. "I've wanted to speak with you since Jacob brought me here to live with you all." Billy said smoothly. "I wondered why you hardly speak to anyone."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said I like to listen." I said again unsure how to continue.

Thankfully Billy continued the conversation for me. "Huilen, I know I am older than you, I'm wrinkled and have grey hair in places but…I haven't been this intrigued by someone since I lost my wife." He hung his head in despair. "I miss her every day, it almost doesn't feel right, to feel again." He finished staring towards the sky.

I moved closer to him once again, apparently unable to make up my mind on how to approach him.

"If it doesn't feel right then don't do a thing Billy. You have much time to live now." I said smiling.

"And to let you know you may be wrinkled." I said caressing him, running my fingers along the lines and indents that characterized his chiseled face.

"And you may have a grey hair or two." I continued pushing his silky log black hair behind his ear. He smiled.

"But I am about 90 or so years older than you technically speaking. I may look younger, trapped in the body of a twenty something year old. But I am no child." I said more fiercely than I intended.

He stared into my eyes, seriousness etched all over his face. Dammit, I pushed him too hard, I blew it. I began to pull myself away from him when he grabbed me tenderly on each shoulder.

"I never considered you a child. I…I…" He seemed frustrated for his next choice of words.

"What Billy?" I said urging him on.

He looked pained but continued with his sentence. "I think you are such a beautiful creature. I've been dying to touch you. To just…"

And that when he did it. He kissed me his lips warm against mine. He tasted rich, like maple, exhilarating. The waves continued to crash against the shore as Billy and I kept crashing into other. I wasn't intending to me more overzealous than should. I just couldn't help myself, it was so intense. After what seemed like only seconds he parted from me, eyes darkened in desire. Why did he stop?

"Was I…was I not suitable for you?" I said my stomach lurching.

He shook his head furiously. "No, not at all." He smiled leaning down and kissing me for a few even shorter seconds before pulling away again.

"I just. I want to leave it at this for now. No I am not a child but…that doesn't mean I am not a gentleman. I want to wait to…to." I knew what he was getting at and chuckled.

"Well I never said that I was going to make love to you tonight Billy Black." I sat up and looked into his eyes again.

"That's true but I'm unsure if I could control myself with you Huilen." He ended smirking sensually at me.

"Oh." I said feeling slightly vulnerable. He laughed at me.

"Which is why I said let's just wait. Go back to talking. Come here." He said laying back down on the canopy of the trees and beckoning me forward.

I lay beside him in the crook of his arm laying my head on his chest. We both lay there silently for a few moments just listening to the nature around us. After a few more hours of talking and occasionally testing temptation a few times, the sun began to rise.

We were both feeling peckish and decided to hunt before heading home. By the time we were finished he was already excited to start the day again, to spend time with his children, and his grandchildren all in one location, no secrets to hide, no threats to fear. I could see why the Cullens were fighting as hard as they were for this life. Billy took my hand in his and smiled at me his russet skin shimmering as the sun hit it.

I looked at him questioningly. "I thought you wanted to take it slow."

He looked at me confused. "Hand holding is too fast for you?"

I shook my head. "Well no, but everybody will see us."

He looked at me with laughter in his eyes. "You really haven't had experiences with decent men have you?" He said going from hand holding to wrapping his hand around my waist. "Just because I'd like to get to know you a little better doesn't mean I'm ashamed to be with you. I'm very excited to learn who you are Huilen." He smiled kissing once more before we walked our way back to the house.

It was nice to not be running, to just be in place for once.

Author  
I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! Reviews are of course welcome, and one more shameless plug for my story, in which this one shot technically takes place in, please read Take on: Twilight Saga Negative Exposure. Reviews are welcome there as well. The story is as Canon as possible. So if you are into a "Here is what happens after BD not too many alterations, and some new characters following the lives of Bella Edward Nessie and Jacob" Then that is your story! As I said this One shot takes place between Chapters Newborns and Time to Kill.


End file.
